The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tradescantia, given the name, ‘Angelic Charm’. Tradescantia is in the family Commelinaceae. This new variety is from a planned breeding cross for yellow foliage, compact Tradescantia. The new cultivar is a seedling from the cross of Tradescantia 27-1, a proprietary, unnamed seedling, as the seed parent and Tradescantia 28-3 another proprietary, unnamed seedling, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Tradescantia 27-1, the new cultivar has white flowers rather than blue. Compared to the pollen parent, Tradescantia 28-3, the new cultivar has yellow gold to yellow green foliage rather than green foliage. Compared to Tradescantia ‘Blue and Gold’ (syn. ‘Sweet Kate’), the new cultivar has white rather than blue flowers and has a more compact habit.